


Trading Lives

by guapobrien



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guapobrien/pseuds/guapobrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Katherine Pierce was a movie star. Elena Gilbert was a teacher at Mystic Falls high. What happens when these two meet and decide to switch places? Mostly D/E, some S/K and many of my other non-canon ships. There will be scenes of a sexual nature after the first couple chapters. Inspired by "Model Behavior".</p><p>"How would you like to be an actress for a month?"</p><p>Elena arched an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>"Well, you see." Katherine began walking around Elena, almost predatory. "I'm bored, Elena. I'm tired of being watched all the time. I am sick of the red carpets and the glam. I want what you have."</p><p>"And what do I have?" Elena asked, slightly frightened.</p><p>"Anonymity." Katherine answered quickly. "Freedom. And I want it." She stopped in front of Elena. "And what I want, Elena. I get."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

"Hey, Elena! Lookin' good." Tyler Lockwood said, his arm wrapped around Vicki Donovan.

Elena Gilbert considered herself a girl to avoid confrontation. She didn't find joy in pointlessly arguing with people, especially people she worked with. So, when Tyler made his comment, instead of replying with a sassy retort, she smiled politely at him and continued down the school hallway before walking into the break room.

Being a twenty-seven year old single woman who worked at a high school with teenagers five days a week, took enough energy out of her. She didn't need to waste any more energy on Tyler.

"You shouldn't let him talk to you like that." Bonnie Bennett, her best friend said.

"I don't pay Tyler any mind," She said, smiling reassuringly. "You know that."

"I guess." Bonnie muttered, pointing to a table. "Look there's Matt," her cheeks flushed.

"You can go sit with him if you want," Elena teased.

"No, no, no," Bonnie muttered, glancing up at her. "You two dated. That means he's off limits."

Elena grabbed her arm and shook it. "That was in high school, Bonnie. And, it was for literally four months. It's not like he was my high school love."

"Still..." She bit her lip. "It's a bit intimidating just walking over there. I'm not sitting over there alone."

"Okay...we'll go sit with him," She smirked, pulling Bonnie with her as she walked over to Matt, who grinned happily in acknowledgement.

"Hey Elena!" He smiled before turning to Bonnie and adding bashfully, "Hey, Bonnie."

"Hi Matt." She said back to him as they locked eyes. Elena watched them amusedly for a moment before clearing her throat.

"Can we sit?" She asked, laughing slightly.

Matt broke eye contact with Bonnie, a blush on his cheeks. "Yeah. Sure can!"

Elena smirked and purposefully chose the seat furthest from Matt, allowing Bonnie to sit next to him.

"So, any big plans for the weekend?" Matt asked, aiming the question to the two of them but his eyes remaining on Bonnie.

Elena smiled as she watched them. "I don't have anything planned."

Matt turned his head to Elena and nodded in acknowledgement before turning back to Bonnie. "What about you, Ms. Bennett?"

Bonnie's tanned cheeks flushed as she glanced at Matt. "Well, nothing yet but it's only Friday."

Matt smiled, bringing his power sports drink to his lips before replying. He leaned near to her. "What about you and me this Saturday for dinner? Would that fit into your plans?"

Bonnie's eyes widened before nodding frantically. "Yes, of course! Yes." Realizing how eager she sounded, she flushed which elicited a giggle from Elena.

Matt's baby blue's brightened as he grinned. "Really? Well, great! That's just great, isn't it Elena?"

"Sure is." She said, smiling and winking at Bonnie.

Matt glanced at his watch before eliciting a low whistle. "I gotta go, ladies. I know you guys' day is over, but mine's just beginning. Gotta go deal with my boys." He pushed out his chair before standing. "Bonnie, is seven good? I'll pick you up."

"Sounds great."

"Good, well, see you Monday, Elena." He said looking at her before walking by patting Bonnie's shoulder. "See you tomorrow, Bon." And with that he left.

Elena giggled loudly once Matt was out of earshot. "Look at you with your hot date."

Bonnie dazedly looked at her. "I didn't imagine that did I?"

"Nope." Elena grinned.

She'd always supported the guys Bonnie went out with. To be fair, the list was short considering the fact that Bonnie was so indescribably picky.

Now, her list had been a bit longer but full of people who couldn't make the cut. She'd found herself not wanting to settle down with someone she had to take care of. She wanted someone to take care her, not the other way around. When her parents died when she was fifteen, she didn't know what do. Suddenly the role of dutiful daughter had been switched before her very eyes. She'd had to take care of her younger brother, Jeremy. Sure, her Aunt Jenna had moved in as their guardian, but Jenna was young.

Too young to deal with two teenagers.

So, most of the parenting went to Elena as she tried to be the mother and the father that Jeremy needed.

Now she was twenty-seven, Jeremy had Anna and here she was still single as her friends paired off.

Bonnie shrugged. "I think I need to focus on something else. I feel all jittery." She wrung her hands as she smiled nervously.

"That's a good thing, though!" Elena reassured, patting her hand.

"Well, tell me, are you seeing anyone?"

Elena found this question so ridiculous she nearly rolled her eyes. "No. I would've told you if I was."

"Well, what about Stefan?" Bonnie asked pointing in the direction of the coffee pot.

Elena turned in her seat to see Stefan Salvatore talking to Lexi Branson. They were standing intimately close, and she would've assumed they were an item if she didn't know for a fact that they were only friends.

She'd thought Stefan was cute and he was. He was a good guy but had never asked her out. They were friends, nothing more.

Plus, she wasn't too sure on how she felt about dating co-workers.

She'd already dated Matt and on a particularly bad day, had made out with Tyler in the janitor's closet.

She needed someone new.

She turned back to Bonnie. "No, I don't think I'm his type."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "This is you were talking about. You're everyone's type."

Now it was Elena's turn to blush. "That's not true and you know it."

Bonnie smiled. "Let's go to the bar today and get drunk and I'll be your wing-woman! What do you say?"

Elena found herself shaking her head. "I can't. I told Alaric I'd help him out at the Grill. He was understaffed and I told him I'd wait some tables for him."

The Grill was owned by Alaric ever since the other owner decided to retire. Alaric was older than her, probably forty by now. He used to be her history teacher and now here she was, teaching at the same school where he used to teach.

Normally, on a Friday night, Elena would put on her flannel pajamas, pop in some romantic comedy dvd, and open herself a pint of her favorite ice cream.

But since Alaric had called her with a favor yesterday, she really couldn't say no. He was married to her Aunt Jenna, so that made him family. Plus, she'd worked at the grill in high school when she was saving for college.

"Oh, Elena." Bonnie chided before sighing. "Well, who knows? Maybe your luck will change and you'll meet someone tonight."

Elena stood out of her chair before sighing. "Yeah, who knows?" She muttered sarcastically.

"Well, I hope your luck changes. I want you to be happy."

"Well, I have to head home to get changed for my shift." She grabbed Bonnie's hand before squeezing it tightly. "Don't worry, Bon, I am happy."

Bonnie smiled, "I'll call you, okay?"

"Sure." Elena smiled, strained before walking away and heading home.

"Hi, I'm Elena and welcome to the Mystic Falls grill, can I take your order?" She asked to the elderly couple sitting in a booth.

"I'll have the Greek salad." The elderly man said as he reached over to grab his wife's hand. "And my sweetie will have the fish sandwich." He said as he smiled endearingly at his partner.

Elena's heart warmed as she jotted down the couple's order. She smiled politely, "Your food will be out shortly."

As Elena walked into the kitchen and put the elderly couple's order up for the cook, she wondered when had her life lost its passion? When her parents died, all the extracurricular activities that used to seem so important lost their value. She went to college and cut loose for her first two years until Aunt Jenna had something to say about her grades, and then Elena cleaned up her act—fast.

Elena found herself thinking how she used to love life and now she found herself barely living at all.

She hadn't sex in months. Nine to be exact.

Come to think of it, that was the last time she'd had her last date.

It wasn't completely her fault. Mystic Falls was a small town and a lot of people had paired off. And, she wasn't the type of person to be fearless and just go up to anyone.

Elena sighed before shrugging off her lonely thoughts.

Time to grab life by the balls, Elena. No more sitting around.

Elena turned to exit the kitchen but as she was leaving, Alaric was entering.

"Elena! Good, I've found you." He said, dragging her back in the kitchen.

"What's happening, Ric?" She glanced at him. "Why are you so frazzled?"

"Damon Salvatore is here with a date who's equally, if not more, famous than he is." Alaric answered cryptically.

She didn't bother asking Alaric who this person was. She just assumed he was important enough since Alaric was freaking out.

Elena walked over to the kitchen and peered out of the kitchen window. It was filled with the same group of people she saw earlier.

"I don't see anything." She said turning back to Alaric.

Alaric shot her a look. "Do you really think that I'd put two famous people in the center of the restaurant?" Elena felt a flush on her cheeks. "They're in a private room in the back, just past the kitchen. They should have everything they need, just make sure no one sneaks back there. No paparazzi."

Elena nodded. "So you just want me to stand around a door for my shift?"

Alaric smiled. "Now you've got it. And if you find yourself needing to relieve yourself, go to the bathroom back there too. Can't take any chances with leaving the couple for too long." He patted her shoulder. "Now, go do your job." He stated before leaving to head back to the main room.

Elena huffed and began walking to the back of the kitchen. She saw a door and heard voices from behind it. She heard a feminine voice and a lower-deeper voice and assumed that it must've been the voice of Mr. Salvatore and his date.

Elena glanced over to the side and saw a chair.

Thanks, Alaric. You're so considerate, Elena thought as she sat down and waited.

Elena jumped awake at the sound of pans dropping in the kitchen. She stretched awkwardly in the chair before standing. She placed her ear against the door and could still hear the talking of Mr. Salvatore and his mystery date.

She glanced down at her watch and saw that an hour had passed since she first sat down in that chair.

"I need a break." She muttered before walking into the private bathroom. She knew she probably shouldn't have been in there but since she could still hear the voices of the couple, she figured she was in the clear.

The private bathroom was nothing like the bathroom out front. It was extravagant with red plush linens and a lounge in the entryway. Elena's eyes widened as she walked carefully through the bathroom and made her way to the mirror.

Her eyes widened at the sight of herself. She looked so ordinary. Her tan skin seemed dull against the bright fluorescent lights. Her long naturally curly hair was in a high ponytail and her brown eyes seemed weak and tired.

So ordinary, she thought before she heard the door open.

Elena panicked as she heard whoever had walked in speak.

"Damon, I'll be right back." She heard a feminine voice say.

It must be his date, Elena thought as she glanced around for someplace to hide but finding none.

"God, I'm bored," She heard the voice mutter before walking out of the lounge area and to where Elena was.

Elena found herself frozen as she looked at the woman in front of her. She was sexy, that's for sure with legs that were exposed from a short red mini-dress and black stilettos. She had long curly hair that fell past her chest, around the same length as hers, she'd noticed.

But what had Elena more frozen than anything else was the woman's face.

Elena looked just like her.

Sure the girl that was in front of her had more maintenance, with her designer clothes and make-up, but they shared the same tan skin, same lip shape, and even the same eyes.

"Who are you?" The woman asked, walking towards Elena.

Elena cleared her throat. "Elena. I'm here to make sure no paparazzi get in. And you are...?"

The girl stopped walking towards Elena and arched an eyebrow. "How do you not know who I am?"

Elena felt her cheeks flush. "Um, Jennifer Lopez?"

The girl gave out a loud scoff. "No. I'm not forty. Where do you live? Under a rock?"

Elena shuffled her feet. "Well, I don't really have time to watch much television and I've never been a fan of tabloids."

The girl shook her head and laughed. "You must live under a rock." She extended her hand. "I'm Katherine Pierce." She purred.

Elena took her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Katherine suddenly pulled her hand tightly causing Elena to fall forward. Katherine then placed on Elena's chin turning her head from side to side.

"Why do you look like me?" Katherine asked, amazedly, releasing Elena's chin and hand.

Elena rubbed her chin carefully. "I don't know. We must just have similar features I guess."

"Bullshit." Katherine spoke looking at her. "You work here right?"

Elena nodded, "Just for tonight."

"And do you have a day job?"

"Um, I teach health at the public high school." Elena said.

Katherine began laughing, almost maniacally.

"Um, Katherine, are you okay?"

"This is perfect." She muttered. "How would you like to be an actress for a month?"

Elena arched an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you see." Katherine began walking around Elena, almost predatory. "I'm bored, Elena. I'm tired of being watched all the time. I am sick of the red carpets and the glam. I want what you have."

"And what do I have?" Elena asked, slightly frightened.

"Anonymity." Katherine answered quickly. "Freedom. And I want it." She stopped in front of Elena. "And what I want, Elena. I get."

"Well what makes you think I have what it takes to be an actress?" Elena found herself gaining confidence. Maybe it was contagious.

"See!" Katherine screamed. "You don't have to actually act. I start shooting a new movie in a month and right before I head off to it, we can switch back in here."

"So what exactly would I do?"

"You go to events, do photo shoots, whatever Caroline sets up for you."

"Caroline?" Elena's head was spinning.

"She's my agent." Katherine squealed. "I'm so excited. But we've got to do something about your look. We need to change clothes."

"Katherine, wait a second." Elena finally spoke. "I don't know if I can actually do something like this. We don't know each other and I doubt you know enough to teach twenty classes-worth of health and I don't know how to act in a photo shoot."

Katherine grabbed her by the shoulders. "You don't have a family do you? In a relationship with kids?"

Elena shook her head. "No."

"Are you happy with your life?" Katherine purred. Everything she was speaking of sounded so appealing.

Elena had always wondered what it would be like to be famous. I mean, it was only a month.

A month for excitement.

Elena shook her head. "No." Katherine's lips curved upwards and Elena knew that once she uttered that word, her fate had been sealed.

Within ten minutes, Elena had switched the clothes with Katherine and Katherine had emptied her clutch and put a layer-full of make-up on her face, Elena already felt different.

She felt taller, more confident, and sexier.

Katherine, now dressed as Elena, smiled approvingly. "You look good, but of course you would."

Elena rolled her eyes as she pulled down the hem of Katherine's dress down shortly. Katherine handed Elena her clutch-purse. "My keys and cell phone are in there. I'll call you from your phone to help you out and vice versa. We'll work out any kinks through the phone. Damon will drive your home and-Shit! Damon! I forgot about him out there."

"W-what am I supposed to do?" Elena whispered.

"Just be yourself...just more confident." Katherine muttered. "Now, go. We've kept him waiting long enough."

Elena took a deep breath. "Well, my stuff is in locker 101 and my car is the red Prius."

"Locker 101, red Prius. Got it. Now go." Katherine said pushing Elena towards the door.

"Good luck, Elena. I'll call you." Katherine said pushing her through the door.

Elena sighed, pulling down Katherine's dress again as pushed back her shoulders to enter the private dining room.

She entered the dining room and was momentarily distracted by the setting. It was a large, open room with a single table in the center with a white tablecloth. It was dimly lit and fairly romantic. Elena's cheeks flushed as she realized that she was about to go on her first date in a long time and she wasn't even herself.

She saw a man talking on the phone, but his back was turned.

Elena bit her lip nervously, what exactly was she supposed to do? Elena remembered Katherine's words.

More confident.

Elena pushed her shoulders back and cleared her throat, which caused the guy to hang up on the phone and turn around.

Elena's breath caught. The man was beautiful. His raven hair was neatly tousled and thick. His skin was pale, but beautiful. He had a sharp jaw and piercing blue eyes. He smirked at her and Elena felt her heart stop momentarily.

This wasn't going to be as easy as she had thought.


	2. Doubtful Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's wrong with Katherine. Damon's going to figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! I'm sorry I haven't updated. Please leave comments!!! - britt

"Glad you decided to rejoin me, Katherine." The beautiful man's face quickly turned into a scowl. "Almost began to think you fell in the toilet."

Elena's eyes widened at his tone, which almost sounded hateful.

What kind of relationship was this? Elena wondered as she pulled the short red mini dress down in a vain attempt to bring it to her knees.

"Um, sorry." Elena stuttered out. "Long line." She attempted to joke. Surely, Damon knew that it was a private bathroom.

Damon quirked an eyebrow and took a seat back at the table. Elena mentally smacked her forehead.

_More confident._

Katherine Pierce was a sexy vixen, not a bumbling buffoon who joked about the bathroom.

Elena pushed her shoulders back and walked over to the table before taking a seat. She grabbed Katherine's napkin and draped it atop her legs before glancing up at Damon.

Her breath hitched yet again when she noticed just how blue his eyes were. They were so beautiful that the word "blue" didn't seem to be strong enough. They were mesmerizing.

Elena glanced down at her plate to see what exactly Katherine had been eating. She grimaced when she noticed it was a salad. She hadn't eaten since her lunch break at the school and realized she was starving. She looked up to see Damon watching her.

"What?" She asked as she grabbed the fork and stabbed a piece of lettuce before bringing it to her mouth.

"I've never seen you this quiet." He eyed her warily, leaning back in his chair. "Usually, you're talking my ear off."

Elena swallowed and cleared her throat.

_Confidence._

She pursed her lips in a way that she'd seen Katherine do in the restroom, hoping it was sexy. "Well, I do think it's about time you talk my ear off, don't you think?" Elena released a sigh of relief when Damon smirked.

"I guess that's fair." He glanced pointedly at Elena. "What do you want to know, dearest Katherine?"

Elena found herself flushing as she raked her brain for a question. "Let's start with the basics. Favorite..." Elena paused. "Color?" She mentally smacked her head again.

She couldn't be Katherine for one night. She highly doubted she could keep up this charade for a month.

Damon arched an eyebrow curiously before allowing the answer to roll off his tongue. "Blue."

Elena nodded and stabbed the salad again.

Elena raked her mind for another question.

She imagined Katherine when she walked into the bathroom. She had her hand on her hip, with legs that went on for miles, and tousled hair that oozed a certain appeal.

_Now, what would a woman like that think of asking Mr. Salvatore-Damon?_

Elena breathed in suddenly when she realized the answer.

Damon smirked. "Think of another question you'd like to ask me, Ms. Pierce?" He chuckled slightly as he brought his champagne glass to his lips.

Elena pursed her lips and flipped her hair over her shoulder and leaned forward onto the table. "Not really. Doesn't seem appropriate for a place like this."

Damon laughed as if it she had said some sort of hilarious joke. "Katherine Pierce being modest? You usually have no idea asking for whatever you want."

Elena cleared her throat. She contemplated asking the question that had come into her mind, but decided against it. "Well, people change." She said with a tone of finality.

Damon narrowed his eyes as he examined her closely. Elena, uncomfortable from the scrutiny of his gaze, stopped pretending to eat the salad. "I'm finished here."

Damon stopped glaring at her to chuckle. "She's back." Elena sighed a breath of relief when she realized that she had finally said the right thing. "Ready to head back to your place?"

Elena nodded, although she was unsure exactly of what her place even looked like.

Damon stood and Elena mimicked his action. She felt slightly uncomfortable standing next to him as they left the back room and headed out to a secluded, private parking lot that was usually reserved for staff.

Elena saw her baby sitting in the parking lot, her red Prius. She'd saved up to buy it and had customized it just for herself. Now she was just saying goodbye and had to entrust Katherine with her baby. She only hoped Katherine was a good driver and that when this month was up, she'd be reunited with her baby and that it would be in tip-top condition.

She suddenly felt warmth grow from her abdomen and butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Elena glanced down and noticed Damon's hand brushing against hers.

Did Katherine and Damon have the type of relationship where they held hands?

She'd never been a stand-in girlfriend before, if Katherine was even Damon's girlfriend.

Elena grabbed Damon's hand as they approached—what Elena assumed to be—Damon's car. She struggled to keep her face clear of any blushing but found it near impossible when her stomach was doing somersaults.

_Get it together, E._ She chided herself. _He's just a guy. The most beautiful guy you've ever seen in your entire life, but still a guy._

Damon cleared his throat. "What exactly are you doing?" He asked Elena, lifting their joined hands.

"Uh," Elena dropped her hand immediately. She felt her face grow hot and prayed that her face wasn't the color of a tomato. She tried to regain control of the situation as Katherine. "Nothing," she lied coolly. "I can't help it if you're going around grabbing hands."

Damon opened his mouth to say something as his icy blue eyes hardened slightly.

_Good,_ Elena thought. _Back to normal._

Damon opened the passenger's side of his black luxury car before muttering. "Whatever."

Elena slid into her seat and released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding as Damon slammed the door.

That was close.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Something was not right.

He was certain of it.

After a borderline hellish thirty minutes with Katherine who only talked about herself for a good portion of it, she had decided to use the bathroom.

That was a normal night with Katherine. They would eat, she would talk, he would pretend to listen, and she would fuck him by the end of the night.

He'd met Katherine at some gala at one of the newer buildings he had bought and renovated. She had practically purred when they shook hands.

Little did he know, Katherine had something up her sleeve. Their relationship was a business relationship. She had needed to date him to help jumpstart her career at the time and in response, she would flirt with investors for him and give him some of the most passionate sex he'd ever had.

He had been worried that real feelings would develop when he'd originally sealed the deal, but she made that nearly impossible.

She was an insufferable bitch.

Their relationship was supposed to end mutually by the end of the year, which gave him roughly two months.

But when Katherine had exited the bathroom, she seemed...different. She had never seemed so...uncomfortable and self-conscious.

She had blushed. _Blushed._

He, at thirty-two, hadn't seen a woman blush in far too long. Especially not Katherine Pierce.

She had also asked about him.

Katherine never stopped talking unless it was in the bedroom and even then, it was difficult for her to shut her mouth.

And, the icing on the bizarre cake was that she'd reached down and grabbed his hand in a surprisingly sweet and intimate gesture.

That action had set off a million questions in his head.

She had tried to play it off as if he had grabbed her hand, but he knew better and he was going to investigate.

He glanced at Katherine who was slouched in the passenger seat examining the contents of her clutch as if she'd never seen any of the things in there before.

_I don't think I've ever seen Katherine slouch before,_ Damon thought. _She's always eager to show off her assets. Something's weird._

Damon decided to quiet his musings as he turned his attention back to the road and continued towards Katherine's house.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Damon had been quiet during the car ride to Katherine's house. Even as he pulled up to a house on what Elena had assumed a private lot, he exited the car without a word.

Elena stared in awe at the small home in front of her. It was quaint and looked like there was a thick nest of woods in the backyard. Elena assumed that it was rented. Although it was small, it seemed cozy.

Damon opened her door but Elena couldn't bring herself to stand. She knew that once she stepped out of this car, she'd be committing to Katherine's life.

She'd even be committing fraud when it came down to the legal side of things.

She took a deep breath as Damon clicked his tongue loudly. "Did that dress cut off the circulation of your legs? Come on, get out. I do not have all day."

Elena winced at the harshness of his tone and refrained from finding some choice words for him.

She made her decision and stood up. She laughed awkwardly as her reply. She reached in her clutch and found Katherine's keys.

The two of them walked to the porch of the home where Elena fumbled to put the right key in the lock.

_Maybe this one...drat that looks like a car key...This one is too big...how many damn keys does Katherine have?_

"Having trouble?" Damon asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Elena laughed awkwardly and huffed as she finally found the right key. She shouted a, "Yes!" before leaning upwards to face Damon.

"Well that certainly took a long time." Damon commented.

Elena turned and looked at Damon. She hadn't had a date in a while and wasn't exactly sure on how exactly to end one.

"Well...goodnight." Damon laughed as Elena awkwardly turned to enter the house.

The first thing she was going to do was go inside and call for pizza. She was hungry and didn't even want to eat what was surely in Katherine's fridge-more rabbit food.

"That's it?" Damon asked, causing Elena to turn and face him. "Dearest, you know that's not how things are done."

Before Elena could answer, Damon had roughly pulled her against him, causing her to gasp. Her heart was beating loudly in her ears as Damon looked down at her as if he was looking for something.

For a moment she believed he saw right through her.

Damon pulled Elena closer and lowered his head towards hers. His lips grazed hers and the gentle contact sparked such intense arousal in Elena, she audibly gasped. It seemed as if the world had stopped as he glanced at her again and Elena saw his before clear light blue eyes, suddenly dark and clouded with arousal.

She didn't get a chance to stare into his eyes for long before he captured her lips in his. He attacked her mouth, coaxing for the entrance to her mouth with his tongue. She immediately responded passionately, matching his movements. She instinctively lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck. Elena moaned as she felt Damon move his hands down her sides, gently grazing her breasts. His hands moved down to her toned backside and pulled Elena closer against him and she could feel him against her thigh.

Elena's eyes darted open as she realized where exactly this was heading.

She may have been pretending to be Katherine, but she was still Elena when it came down to it. Damon was attractive, yes. But that she was putting out on the first date. She didn't care how many dates Damon had Katherine had been on, this was _their_ first date.

She also hadn't thought that she would have to sleep with Katherine's boyfriend when she'd agreed to the deal. That seemed too intimate and she was positive Damon would know something was up if she avoided sleeping with him for a month.

She had too many thoughts in her head now and had to stop this kiss from leading to what inevitably would have occurred. She needed to figure out if her morals, along with her appearance and attitude, had to match Katherine's too in this deal.

Elena pulled away, her cheeks hot, and looked up at Damon who was glancing at her strangely.

In order to avoid an awkward explanation for her audible moan and sudden reason for stopping, Elena squeaked a "Night!" before she ran inside of the house and slammed the door.

Elena took several calming breaths once on the other side of the door and leaned on it for support. She shook her head and reached around for a light switch before finding one and flicking the lights on.

Katherine obviously didn't clean, that was for sure as Elena saw the beautifully decorated living room dirtied with various clothes strewn about and various food wrappers. Elena figured that she could clean this later but decided that her goal was to find the bathroom and try to not think about how great it would have felt to have Damon's lips all over her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! Message or leave comments! This can also be found on ff.net. Thanks! :)


End file.
